My Mate
by TrickyBusiness
Summary: A short AU story of how Logan and Marie meet and get together.  Logan is brought to the mansion after a run in with the Brotherhood.  Rogue reveals a secret in order to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel comics and Sam Lee. **

**I have not and or will not receive any compensation for this story. As with all the great Rogan authors out there, I just like to play with them. Happy reading. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1

He had been brought to the mansion after Jean, Scott, and the Professor discovered him after a fight with Magneto and the Brotherhood. After refusing to join the Brotherhood, and almost decapitating Sabertooth, Magneto had take revenge by bending the legs and arms of the man, known as Wolverine all out of shape. Magneto's power was to be able to control metal and magnetic fields. Wolverine's entire skeleton was covered with a metal alloy call adamantium, giving Magneto complete control of the Wolverine's body.

Hank and Jean had done ever test they could think of, and even invent some of their own to try and find a way to unbend the Wolverine's skeleton. After hours of torturous pain of clamps and pulleys the Wolverine refused treatment. Demanding instead that a suppressor collar be found and he be put out of his misery. Both Jean and Hank weren't ready to give up yet, so they stalled about finding a collar knowing that the Wolverine was unable to get up and find one for himself.

Jean had come down from breakfast one morning to hearing the Wolverine growling, cursing, and demanding someone to get away from him that he wasn't some freak show. Jean hurried into the medlab to find a group of some of the recently graduated kids who had stayed on at the mansion. They were standing just inside the medlab door all staring at the Wolverine with either pity, shock, curiosity, and or repulsion at the man's injuries. The only one who wasn't thinking any of those was the oldest of the bunch and the most reclusive, Rogue. She only looked at the man, however no emotion betrayed what she was thinking, and with her mutation, it made it hard for Jean, and even the Professor sometimes to get a clearing reading from her.

"What are all of you doing in here?" Jean asked sounding displeased and disapproving. It was Rogue who turned to look at Jean. It was then that Jean could see the Rogue felt compassion for the man laying disfigured on the medical bed. However the emotion was quickly covered behind the wall of detachment, Rogue usual displayed.

"We came to talk to Hank about helping us with an idea, but he fell and hurt his ankle. We were just leaving, right guys." Rogue sharp tone, snapped the group of four from their stupor.

"Right, sorry dude, about staring at you." Jubes said smacking her gum, acting as if seeing a man laying all bent out of shape was nothing unusual for the mansion's residents. "Come on guys let jet. Nice to meet you Dude." Jubes called out, then helped Rogue maneuver the others from the room.

Right before Rogue left, she turned her head back toward the disfigured man, and meet Wolverine's hard, but pained and tired eyes with her own set of haunted and to old eyes, then left with the others, the door closing behind her.

Wolverine's hard glare met and held the kid's to old eyes that were hardened as well. He hadn't enjoyed being the side freak show for a bunch of kids. He could smell the shock, surprise, disgust, and pity coming from the group. But he had also picked up a sweet magnolia smell that was mixed with compassion.

However he was to angry, and in pain to deal with separating the scents. It was only when the girl with brown hair and white strips was the last to leave, and unflinchingly held his glare did he pick up the stronger sweet magnolia and compassion smell. There was no pity, or repulsion mixed with her scent, only compassion. Not even the knock out red head doctor hadn't smelt of pity and all the exact same reactions the kids had, when they had found him. There was something different about the striped girl with to old and haunted eyes for her young face. Even through his pain, his instincts told him there was something special about this girl.

"I'm so sorry Wolverine about what just happened. I assure you it won't happen again." Jean promised.

"It better not. I'm not here for everyone's entertainment." Wolverine growled out pissed off.

"Of course not. Now I'm sure you're hungry." Jean said changing the subject. "I brought up some breakfast for you, plus you'll need to drink another protein shake."

"Those things are disgusting." Wolverine grimace upset thinking of having to force down another disgusting thick and chalky drink. "Where's that collar, I told you to find. I know you've got to have one around here, or know where you can get one." Wolverine demanded harshly.

"Please give Hank and myself some more time Wolverine. I'm sure we'll find some way of restoring your skeleton back to it's proper shape."

"I've got nothing but time, time that is full of agonizing pain. Unless Bucket head gets it in his head to undo his handy work, I'm stuck this way. Adamantium is nearly indestructible." Wolverine grounded out trying not to move much. As long as he stayed still, his pain was minimum, it was only when he moved or they moved him that his pain escalated.

"We'll find a way, please just give us more time." Jean pleaded gently.

"Find, but you guys better hurry up. I have no plans of laying here all twisted out of shape for the next five to ten years." Wolverine snapped, then prepared for the pain as Jean helped him sit up as much as possible so she could feed him. He hated being an invalid, he hated it with a passion. The animal in him demanded to be left alone in his misery, but he knew he needed these people's help, but it didn't mean he had to like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel comics and Sam Lee. **

**I have not and or will not receive any compensation for this story. As with all the great Rogan authors out there, I just like to play with them. Happy reading. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 2

Rogue sat on the roof watching as the night gave way to the dawn. It was her own personal space when she wanted to be alone and think. What she had seen in the medlab, had angered her and disturbed her. She knew from rumors around the mansion, that the Wolverine had an entire skeleton made of metal, and that he had a run in with Magneto. At first Rogue had dismissed the rumors, for nothing but exaggerated tales. Now after seeing the disfigured man for herself, she no longer doubted the rumors where at least partly true. Only Magneto could have done such a terrible thing to another person. Reaching up Rogue twisted the white strands of hair in between her fingers as she remembered her own run in with Magneto.

It only took a few moments to make her decision. She let go of her hair, pushing it back behind her ear. Holding out her hand, she focused on the aluminum soda can beside her. A moment later it floated up and landed in the palm of her hand. Feeling the metal hum, and the tingling that raced through her body at manipulating the metal can, Rogue knew what no one else knew. That she still had Magneto's power. It had been two and a half years since the horrible night Sabertooth had kidnapped her, and had given her over to Magneto to use in his machine to mutate the world leaders. If it hadn't been for Scott, Ro, Jean, and the Professor, she would have died that night along with thousand of others.

Wolverine woke up to the smell of magnolia's and knew he wasn't alone. The girl with white strips in her hair was back. The room was dark except for recessed lighting in the walls and floor that were set on there lowest setting. Only someone with his enhanced senses could see clearly in the darkened room. He saw her sitting in a chair beside his bed. His instincts still demanding there was something about her, that called to him, but he wasn't in the mood to figure it out or for being gawked at or visitors. He had gone another round with the Blue fuzz ball, Hank, and the red headed beauty, who he found out was engaged to the one-eye boy scout.

"What do you want? Didn't I tell you all before to get out and stay out." Wolverine snarled out harshly. Figuring either she become scared of him, or start crying at getting her feelings hurt. He frowned annoyed and confused when he didn't smell either fear, or tears.

"Exactly what are you going to do if I don't? It's not like you can get up and kick me out?" Rogue stated unmoved or concerned from the man's harsh attitude.

Wolverine growled upset at being ignored. Plus he was the master at intimidating others. And this slip of girl was neither scared or intimidated. Knowing she was right, he growled, but resolved to the fact that she would only leave him alone when she wanted too. However it didn't mean he had to acknowledge her.

"Fine sit there for all I care, but don't expect me to talk to you, and keep your mouth shut."

"Okay." Rogue stated indifferent, then said no more. She only continued to watch him quietly.

Wolverine closed his eyes and tried to ignore the girl. After five minutes of silence he couldn't stand it anymore. He growled annoyed, and jerked his head to glared at her. "What do you want?"

"I thought you weren't going to talk to me?" Rogue asked smirking at him.

Wolverine snarled, the girl was laughing at him. "Wipe that smirk off your face Kid, or just as soon as I can get up off this bed, I'll do it for you."

"Have Hank and Jean been able to find a way to help you?" Rogue asked this time sincerely curious, as if he hadn't just threatened her.

"That's none of your business." Wolverine retorted sharply.

He inhaled a deep breath and could only smell her curiosity, and understanding. He still didn't smell any pity coming from her. He figured by now she and her little friends would have been talking about him and what they had saw. Like everyone so far that had come down to see him, had reeked of pity. After a few more moments of silence where she didn't push him for an answer, he decided if he ended her curiosity; she'd go and leave him alone. "No," He grunted out.

"I'm sorry." Rogue spoke softly, her voice sincere.

Still only smelling sincere sadness and compassion, he sighed, and surprised himself as he relaxed around her. Allowing her scent to filled his nose, he found himself enjoying it, and soothing his raw nerves. Becoming curious himself about her, he decided to ask his own questions.

"What's your name Kid?" He grunted out.

"Rogue."

"What type of name is Rogue?" Wolverine asked cocking an inquisitive eyebrow at her.

"What type of name is Wolverine?" She smarted back.

Wolverine's eyebrow quirked even further at the girl actually sassing him. It hit him again, just how different and unique the Kid was. After a moment, he found himself opening up, and tell her something that he hadn't told anyone in a long time.

"Name's Logan." He grunted, then looked expectantly at her.

Only after he gave his name did he smell the girl's hesitation and uncertainty, and could see a hesitate frown come to her face. He waited for her to decide if she was going to return the trust. He watched as her face softened, and she sighed. Her scent still smelled uncertain, but she spoke anyway. "Marie. I'd appreciate it if you kept it to yourself." She stated softly, but firm.

He now understanding her hesitation and uncertainty. No one, not even her friends knew her real name. Something awoke in Logan that moment, and the Wolverine in him purred that the girl had given him something that she hadn't given to the people who were supposedly her friends and family. The animal in Logan felt the pull of his instincts more strongly about Rogue, no, Marie being special. But she wasn't just special, she was special to him.

Logan had to clear his throat at the sudden acknowledgement that the Wolverine in him was telling him the girl was someone special to them.

"Sure." He grunted out to cover up his sudden swell of emotion.

"Thanks." Rogue said relieved. "Is it true that Magneto did this to you?" She asked her voice soft, but not pressing.

Wolverine growled upset, but not at Marie's question, but at getting taken by surprise and twisted out of shape like a pretzel by the man that wore a metal bucket on his head.

"Yeah, he wanted me to join his band of mutants. When I told him to forget it, he sent his over grown sewer rat to try and convince me." Wolverine snarled out upset.

"Sabertooth." Rogue hissed out with hatred and revulsion. Now that was someone that did revolt her.

Logan heard the hatred and quiver in Marie's voice. He also smelt her hatred and a hint of fear. The smell of her fear stirred Logan's protective instincts and he wanted to reassure her that he wouldn't let the beast hurt her. However he knew he couldn't promise her, because he wasn't in any shape to protect her or himself at the moment. However he could let her know that before he had been taken by surprise by the metal head, he had been beating the crap out of the sewer rat.

"Yeah, his way of convincing me was trying to kill me. However he almost lost his head, and would have if Bucket Head hadn't twisted me all up." Logan growled pissed off.

"Bucket Head?" Rogue couldn't help but giggle at the absurd nickname.

"Yeah, Magneto, or whatever the heck his name is." Logan stated trying to sound annoyed, but couldn't help the smirk that came to his face after a few moments of listening to Marie giggle. Her giggling was infectious.

"No one's ever called him that before, but it does look like a big bucket on his head, doesn't it?" Marie said her still smiling, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, what's he wear it for anyway?" Logan asked curious.

"It block's anyone with telepathy, but especially Charles from being able to read or access his mind." Marie explained once again calm from her giggles.

"Charles?" Logan asked somewhat surprised that she's call the head honcho, by his first name.

"Yes, the Professor." Marie clarified.

"Yeah, I know it's Chuck's name, I'm just surprised you'd call him that. Aren't you kids suppose to call him Professor or Mr. Xavier or something like that?" Logan asked.

He frowned at Marie's sudden change in scent. He figured the annoyance smell was from being called a kid. Jean had explained the group from earlier, which she had been with was recently graduated from high school, but were staying on for now at the mansion. Although there was something else in her scent that he couldn't define that made him frown.

"I'm no longer a kid, and Charles and I have a unusual friendship." Marie stated calmly, but her tone held a hint of the same thing Logan couldn't define in her scent.

"What's with your hair? Some rebellion streak or something?" Logan asked thinking it only proved that she was still more kid, that she wanted to admit.

"I wish it was that simple." Marie stated her tone now resolved and harden. "These are a permanent reminder of a part of my past, that I don't like thinking about."

"Why not?" Logan questioned not liking the change in Marie's scent and tone. He could tell that Marie was closing a part of herself off from him. She was started to sound like she did when she asked him what he was planning on doing, since he couldn't get up and kick her out.

"Let's just say, you're not the only one Bucket head and the over grown sewer rat got their hands on." Marie stated quietly, pushing the memories of that horrible night away.

"What did he do to you?" Logan demanded sharply. His anger and rage surging at the knowledge that the two men had laid hands on Marie. Wolverine's instincts were strongly demanded Logan get revenge on the men who dared to laid their hands on her. He demanded that Logan was to protect Marie with his life. She was his, and no one was going to get their hands on her.

"It doesn't matter anymore, but let's just say that he left his mark on me in more than one way." Rogue's tone was colder.

Rogue pushed Marie back, knowing after she revealed what she could do, Logan wouldn't want anything to do with her. Knowing that time was running out, that Jean would be coming down for her shift in a hour, Rogue decided it was time she completed what she came down here to do.

"Marie?" Logan started, but stopped when he watched her come to her feet. Her eyes once again haunted, and a hardened resign look came over her face. Her scent was the only thing that gave away her anxiousness, and sadness.

"Logan, I can fix you, but it will take me longer to unbend your skeleton than it took Magneto. Which means it will be more painful." Rogue explained hating the idea of hurting him.

"How? Red and Fuzz all haven't been able to find a way to help me. What makes you think you can?" Logan demanded curious just how Marie thought she could help him.

"Because I have Magneto's power." Rogue stated simply as she stepped over to the light controls, flipping the light overhead on.

Logan clenched his eyes closed at the suddenly bright lights, and growled at the pain. He opened his eyes, turning to stare at Marie. He studied her serious face questioningly. He couldn't believe it, but he knew she was telling the truth about being able to help him.

"You have the same mutation?" Logan demanded becoming upset that he hand gone through hours of pain with Red and Blue with no results, and he could have been fixed days ago. "Why didn't they get you do fix me when I first came here?" Wolverine growled becoming angrier and angrier, the more he thought about what they had put him through for nothing.

"I don't have the same mutation. I have Magneto's mutation." Rogue explained, knowing Logan wouldn't understand, but it didn't matter right now.

"What?" Logan snapped confused by her statement.

"It doesn't matter right now. Just try to relax, this is going to hurt, a lot." Rogue stated hardening herself more.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel comics and Sam Lee. **

**I have not and or will not receive any compensation for this story. As with all the great Rogan authors out there, I just like to play with them. Happy reading. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 3

She hated the thought of hurting him, but there was no other way. Looking up at the X-ray's of Logan's skeleton on the light board, she closed her eyes and focused in bring Magneto's power to the surface. Soon she could feel all the metal in the room around her. Her entire body hummed with the metal's enticing song. She stepped closer to Logan's bed, and started running her hand about six inches over his body.

Logan watched Marie with curiosity as she ran her hands over his bent body with her eyes closed. He could smell her deep concentration, and seriousness. However he started to doubt anything was going to happen after a couple of minutes of nothing happening, when suddenly his bones started humming and vibrating.

Surprised and freaked out, Logan jerked his eyes up to Marie's clenched face. Suddenly her eyes opened to stare at his legs, as she slowly moved her hands down the length of his left leg. He felt his bone snap as the metal started moving. He tried not to scream out, but the pain became to much. He arched his back, screaming at the top of his lungs, from the pain she was causing him.

"Jean!" The Professor called out greatly concerned.

"I'm here Professor, what's the matter?" Jean asked hearing and sensing her mentor's great concern.

"Something is the wrong with Wolverine. He is in great distress. I have already alert Hank. Hurry, but be cautious. The type of pain Wolverine is projecting is the same as what Magneto had done to him. Scott, Ro, and I will join you as soon as possible."

"I'm on my way down now." Jean said worried, and hurried toward the elevators. If Magneto had someway gotten in past security, and had gotten to Wolverine, the poor man would be unable to protect himself.

Jean and Hank arrived at the elevator that would take them down to the lower levels at the same time.

"Can you sense anyone or anything amiss?" Hank asked upset as they rode down.

Jean concentrated, but frowned at only picking up Wolverine's extreme pain. "Only Wolverine's pain." Jean stated but continued to try and sense an intruder that would be causing Wolverine harm.

As soon as the doors to the elevator opened, Hank and Jean both took off running toward the medlab. Busting through the door as Wolverine bellowed and snarled through clenched teeth. Tears pouring down his face.

Both Hank and Jean stood shocked for a moment to find that Wolverine's attacker was none other than Rogue.

"Rogue what are you doing?" Jean demanded coming out of her shock first. "Let him go right now Rogue. Don't force me to stop you." Jean ordered sharply.

While Jean was confronting Rogue, Hank finally came out of his stock to notice Wolverine's legs where back as they should be. Also Wolverine's right arm was nearly back in it's proper position.

"Jean, you need to see this." Hank called trying to get Jean's attention.

"Not now Hank." Jean hisses as she continued to focus on Rogue who was ignoring her.

Wolverine snarled again and screamed as his right arm jerked, then dropped limply beside him.

"Alright Rogue I warned you, you give me no choice." Jean snapped at the girl, and used her telekinetic powers to suspend Rogue, slamming her into the wall.

"Let go of me." Rogue demanded upset, straining against Jean's hold over her.

"What is going on in here?" Scott demanded seeing Rogue held against the wall by Jean's telekinetic power. The two women glaring at each other.

"Rogue was the one attacking Wolverine." Jean answered her fiancé.

"Rogue?" The Professor frowned greatly concerned at the young woman.

He would have not expected Rogue to be Wolverine's attacker. He worried that Magneto had over taken her.

"I didn't attack him." Rogue defended herself quickly.

"He was screaming his lungs out as you twisted his body." Jean stated sternly. "I believe Magneto overtook her again, Professor. We need to confine her." Jean stated in the tone she used when she was doctor mode.

"Let her go." Wolverine panted out trying to over come the pain and weakness that was dragging him under. The Wolverine was struggling to regain his strength, knowing his mate was being attacked.

"You don't understand her powers Wolverine." Jean tried to explain, but it was Wolverine's stronger growl, and his claws on his right hand snapping out, that silenced her. His left arm was still bend out of shape.

"I. Said. Let Her Go!" This time it was said in more of a snarl, than a pant.

"I believe it is safe to let her go Jean. She was not attacking Wolverine. She was helping him." Hank stated now that everyone attention was no longer on Rogue.

Everyone looked over at Hank, who was standing near Wolverine, examining his limbs more thoroughly. Charles wheeled over to Wolverine's side, frowning confused and surprised to see that the man was nearly back the way he should be. Jean had informed him earlier that they still had no success in unbending Wolverine's skeleton.

"How?" He asked then turned putting his attention on Rogue again, who was still being held against the wall by Jean. "Rogue? Did you do this?" Charles asked studying Rogue more closely. Trying to also sense her intent toward Wolverine.

"Yes." Rogue stated with a frown, knowing there was no need in trying to deny it. Her secret was out now.

"Did Magneto make you do it?" Charles asked seriously, but compassionately.

"No, I did it because I knew it was the only way to help him." Rogue stated frustrated, then glared at Jean again. "Now let me go."

"Let her go Jean." Charles said realizing Rogue hadn't been hurting Wolverine in malice, but in attempt to help him.

"Are you sure it's not some trick?" Jean asked still nervous, eyeing Rogue cautiously.

"If I seriously wanted to hurt him Jean, I wouldn't be fixing him." Rogue stated flatly, and annoyed. Rogue cared about the woman, but sometimes she could be a real pain.

Jean frowned not liking that she couldn't sense anything from Rogue. Jean cared about Rogue, but Jean had a hard time trusting people she couldn't read. It was even harder with Rogue, due to the fact she had their enemies in her head. Rogue kept mostly to herself, which made Jean more suspicious sometimes. However she gently placed Rogue on her feet. "I'm sorry Rogue, but I thought you were not in control of yourself." Jean said sincere.

Rogue still not happy about being attacked, but she nodded knowing it was hard for the X-men knowing that she had their enemies in her head.

"Rogue, how long have you been able to call upon Magneto's powers?" Charles asked the young woman as he lend back in his wheelchair, and observed her patiently.

Rogue's expression was guarded as she keep her focus on Charles, ignoring the other X-men stared at her. "The whole time." She answered stiffly.

Charles knew his team was disturbed by this revelation. Plus he knew Rogue wasn't going to open up with everyone staring at her. She was a very private and guarded woman. She didn't let anyone close to her literally or figuratively. She would occasionally open up to him, when they enjoyed a game of chess together, but those times were rare.

Charles didn't like the fact that she had Magneto's powers this whole time, but hadn't revealed it to anyone. There was no telling, if Magneto still had control over her at times when she not aware. "We will need to discuss this in more detail Rogue, but right now, if Wolverine is up to it, I'm sure he would prefer to have his left arm back as it should be." Charles stated calmly.

Wolverine studied the room, to make sure his Marie was safe. He couldn't protect her once she started fixing him. He didn't like being the center of attention when he wasn't in control either. He preferred it was just the two of them. "Everyone get out. We don't need an audience." He grunt harshly.

Charles was surprised at the protectiveness and possessiveness coming from Wolverine directed toward Rogue. Charles suddenly realized that the Wolverine had taken Rogue as his mate. Unsure how best to handle the situation, he glanced back to Rogue uncertain.

"We're fine Professor." Rogue assured him, and gave him one of her rare moments of openness. Her face showed, she held no fear of the man.

Realizing Rogue was no longer a child, in fact she had not been a child in a long time, he knew he had to let her be her own person, if he expected her to continue to trust and open up to him. He gave her a warm and proud smile, before taken her glove hand and squeezing it gently. He was still worried that someone was going to be hurt. Wolverine did not understand Rogue's mutation, and Rogue would be hurt if he rejected her after learning she was untouchable.

"Very well, Rogue. Come everyone we will wait outside for them to finish." Charles instructed the others as he started for the door.

"I think it best if Hank and myself stay Professor. We need to make sure Wolverine's skeleton is put back properly." Jean said wanting to see for herself to Wolverine's care. She didn't trust Rogue's control of Magneto's power. She could do more harm than good.

"You can check after she's finished," Wolverine grunted smelling the red head's distrust of Marie.

He didn't understand what everyone was so upset about. So she had the ability to control metal. He trusted her not to hurt him on purpose. It suddenly dawned on Logan, that he had given Marie not only his name, but his complete trust with only meeting and knowing her of all a couple of hours. Within that time, she had hurt him just as much if not more so than Magneto had. Her powers weren't as strong as Magneto, and she wasn't as good with her control. It took her longer to straighten him out, but he knew she wasn't hurting him on purpose. She was trying to help him, and put him back the way he was suppose to be. His healing was still struggling from the amount of damage she was recreating, but the pain had eased, and he could feel his strength starting to come back.

Logan was surprised himself that the Wolverine had chosen a young woman, no older than probably nineteen, twenty at the most, and one who could twist him into a pretzel if she wanted as his mate. Logan tried to deny his instincts about the girl being his mate, saying she was to young, but Wolverine always trusted his gut, and his gut told him Marie was his, and he was hers.

Pushing the thought away for the time being, there was time to deal with the Wolverine's instincts after he was whole again.

"As Wolverine has said Jean, you and Hank may check him afterwards. For now we will leave them alone to work." Charles stated in his kind patient tone, but his tone also held authority that he expected to be obeyed.

"Charles, you know what's he thinking don't you. We shouldn't leave her alone with him." Jean cautioned the Professor psychically.

"Rogue is no longer a child, Jean. She is an adult with the right to make her own choice. This thing that is between them, is just that, between them. We have no right to interfere." Charles gently told Jean, as the X-men left the room. Jean frowned unhappy, but did as Charles asked, leaving the room.

The Professor was the only one left in the room with the two. Before leaving he addressed both of them. "If either of you should need help, do not hesitate to call out." Then Charles looked directly to Logan. "Wolverine, just know that Rogue would never hurt you on purpose." Charles said sincerely wanting to make sure Wolverine understood, that Rogue would never hurt anyone on purpose. She went out of her way to keep everyone safe from her own mutation.

"I know Chuck," Wolverine stated assuredly.

Wolverine smelt both Chucks relief and Marie's pleasure and gratitude at his assurance. "Ready to get this over with Darlin?" Wolverine asked looking over at his girl, who he realized wasn't a girl really. She was a woman. However it was her eyes that spoke of untold truths, and wisdom beyond her years, and pain.

"The question is, are you ready?" Rogue asked softly, as the door closed behind Charles.

"Just let me laid back first, then have at it." Wolverine said getting as comfortable as he could on the bed, and braced himself for the pain.

Rogue watched and waited for Logan to prepare himself. She was thankful when he told Charles that he knew she wouldn't hurt him on purpose. He didn't really know her, and he trusted her not to hurt him. Knowing she had the power to hurt him more than anyone, except for Magneto himself. It gave her hope that once he found out about her real mutation that he wouldn't be scared of her like everyone else was, even her closest friends. Even the X-men were always on guard around her, even though she knew they weren't necessarily scared of her, but of someone getting hurt.

"Okay Darlin, let's have it." Logan called, breaking into Rogue's mussing.

Rogue once against stepped over to him, and ran her hands over his bent arm. Keeping the same distances from his skin as before. Concentrating hard, she felt the metal once again start to hum it's song. Rogue tried to be quick, but wanting to make sure she did the job right, she had to go slower than she wanted too. She hated hearing Logan's screams of pain, and knowing she was the one hurting him.

Logan collapse exhausted, and in intense pain when the vibrating stopped, and the magnetic pull ended. It took longer than he wanted for his healing to start easing the pain. Feeling sleep crowd his mind again, this time he didn't fight it. He knew that sleep would help him heal quicker. Knowing he was finally back in his proper shape, and it was all thanks to his Marie, he let his mind drift off into welcoming darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel comics and Sam Lee. **

**I have not and or will not receive any compensation for this story. As with all the great Rogan authors out there, I just like to play with them. Happy reading. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 4

"Rogue why didn't you let anyone know that you still held onto Magneto's powers?" Charles asked once they were upstairs in his office.

Jean and Hank had went to work making sure Wolverine's skeleton was back as it should be as soon as Rogue stepped out of the medlab. Scott and Ro had gone to handle classes that were running behind this morning. Charles had told Rogue to get breakfast, then to meet him in his office as soon as she was finished.

"I didn't feel like it was anyone business. I'm in control in my head now." Rogue stated confidently.

"I know Rogue, but you should have alerted one of us. This could be a new development in your mutation. You have never kept the powers you borrowed before. Why suddenly now with Magneto's? Have you touched anyone that we are not aware of?" Charles asked serious.

Rogue didn't like having to explain herself, but knew the Professor was only concerned for her. So forcing herself to be honest she answered him.

"Bobby, and St. John." Rogue stated resolved.

"I know you know how serious your mutation is Rogue, so I will assume that there was a very good reason that you touched them." Charles stated seriously. Both boys were unharmed, so there was no reason to discuss the issue further.

When she didn't comment, he continued. "Do you have their mutation as well?"

"Only St. John's." Rogue affirmed. "I didn't touch Bobby for very long."

"When you first absorbed Magneto, he was able to take control of you Rogue, when you were weak. Are you sure you have control of the voices and personalities in your mind?" Charles asked concerned.

"Yes Charles, I'm positive. My mind isn't as weak as it once was. I've been practicing everyday on my mental control." Rogue assured him.

"I know, even I have trouble getting a clear reading from you sometimes." Charles gave her a small proud smile, then became serious once again. "Under the circumstances, I'd like to have a look to make sure all is as under control as you believe." He knew she hated the thought of anyone in her head. She had enough unwelcome passengers, but he felt it necessary to make sure she was correct in her belief she was in firm control of the personalities. The last thing they needed was Magneto, or any of the others taken control of her again, and using her mutation against them.

"You can't just take my word?" Rogue frowned not wanting to open herself up. She felt vulnerable whenever she allowed the Professor in her head.

She knew he would never hurt her, but she had been vulnerable enough in her life. And her private thoughts were just that, private and for her only.

"I'm sorry Rogue, I need to make sure, for everyone's sake, as well as your own." Charles said seriously, but compassionately.

"Fine." Rogue sighed and closed her eyes. She lowered the mental shield she kept up and allowed the Professor to walk the halls of her mind.

A hour later Rogue opened her eyes when she felt the Professor leave her mind.

"You've done extremely well in your control Rogue. However I strengthened some of the barriers just to make sure. Nothing we haven't done before. I want you to go see Hank, and let him do a DNA test to see if there has been in changes in your X-gene."

Rogue stood, a frown on her face, and in her eyes. She nodded her agreement to see Hank then quietly left Charles' office.

Charles sighed tired and saddened. Rogue's mental control was nearly as strong as his. Even more powerful than Jeans. He knew that soon her mutation would grow stronger. She was already a class 3, and if what he believe had happened, she was now a class 4. If she continued to keep the powers of the mutants she touched, she would eventually become a class 5. The highest and most dangerous class listed. Human's were already scared of mutants, but most mutants were scared of Rogue once they found out what her mutation really was. Even here in an environment that was suppose to be a safe haven for mutants, she was still considered an outcast. Only the team and a few of her friends accepted Rogue, and didn't shy away from her. However even they, were always on guard against accidents.

Rogue took great pains to make others comfortable, and to protect them and herself against an accidental absorption. Even at the price of her own comfort. He didn't understand how it was that she could control other mutations, but couldn't control her own. He was determined to once again focus on finding a way for her to have control. He knew there had to be a way, they just hadn't found it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel comics and Sam Lee. **

**I have not and or will not receive any compensation for this story. As with all the great Rogan authors out there, I just like to play with them. Happy reading. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

"Hank?" Rogue whispered as she entered the medlab trying to find the large man who was cover in blue fur. She didn't want to wake Logan who was still sleeping.

When she didn't get an answer, she started to leave, but the groan and whimper that came from Logan's bed stopped her. Frowning concerned, she stepped over to him. Seeing his rapid eye movement, clenched jaw, and the low threatening growl that was coming from him, she knew he was having a night mare. She reached out to touch his shoulder and wake him.

"Logan, wake up your having a…" She gasped as six razor sharp blades suddenly impaled her, as Wolverine jerked up with a powerful roar.

Wolverine wasn't about to let those monsters drag him down again. He struggled against the restraints they put on him to hold him down in the tank of watery gel. Suddenly his the tank was gone, and Magneto was standing in front of him laughing as he twisted Wolverine's limbs painfully. As Wolverine screamed in agony, he was suddenly standing in front of the master of magnesium himself, but this time the man held Rogue against her will. Wolverine growled outraged, grabbed his mate from the man's hands, pushing her out the way; sorry for being so abrupt with her, but needing her safe and out of the way so he could kill the man who dared to lay his hands on his mate. Wolverine felt his claws sink into fleshy muscle, and the scent of fresh blood jerked Wolverine from his nightmare. Logan opened his eyes and panicked to see Marie impaled on his claws. Her eyes wide with shock and pain stared back into his torment and frantic eyes.

"HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME! HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Logan hollered as tears came to his eyes. He felt Marie trying to breathe, but all he could hear was a gurgling noise. He had impaled her lungs. Logan quickly retracted his claws, and Marie fell to her knees. Logan fell to the floor with her.

"I'm so, so sorry Marie." Logan whispered with an agony filled groan, reaching out to wipe the blood from her mouth. She flinched back, her eyes going wider, then suddenly her expression calmed, and she reached over and kissed his cheek.

Logan held her against him praying for someway to save her. He felt her lips against his face, and held her even tighter, but he moved his face until his lips covered hers. Just as he touched her lips, pain like he never felt before exploded at the point where their lips met.

Logan was paralyzed from the pain, unable to break free, or to help Marie. He felt like his entire being was being pulled inside out. The pain was worse than what Magneto and Marie had done to him earlier when she had fixed him. His mind and body screamed from the pain, no longer aware of what was going on around him, Logan felt Marie jerk away from him, and he fell to the floor convulsing.

"What is going on? Ole my stars! Rogue? Rogue, are you alright?" Hank asked upset hurrying over to them. He was worried seeing her covered in blood and her shirt ripped. "Wolverine?" He asked unsure what had happened.

"Help him Hank. Help him." Rogue sobbed before scrambling to her feet and dashed out the room.

Logan was once again unconscious and being monitored. His muscles had tore again, but thankfully his bones had remained in their proper place after Rogue's deadly touch.

Hank had informed the team of what he had seen, and that Wolverine was slowly healing, but was unconscious.

"You're saying you think Wolverine stabbed her?" Scott demanded furious at the thought of anyone hurting Rogue. He cared about her as if she was his own sister.

"Yes, that is my educated guess. I was on my way down to the lab, when I heard Wolverine hollering for someone to help him. When I entered the lab, Rogue was crying, and Wolverine was convulsing on the floor."

"Meaning she touched him." Jean stated with a worried frowned. "Professor are you sure Rogue was in control, and not Magneto or someone else?" Jean asked still uncertain. She didn't like that she couldn't read anything from Rogue.

"It was Rogue. She allowed me access into her mind this morning after she finished repairing Wolverine's skeleton. I sent her down to the medlab to have Hank run a new DNA scan on her to see if there had been any changes in her X-gene. After discovering she was able to retain Magneto's powers, I believe that her DNA has evolved growing stronger." Charles explained his belief.

"If she was able to keep Magneto's powers, does that mean she will also retain Wolverine's healing?" Scott asked with a deep concerned frown.

"I believe the chances are high that she will retain them, yes. Which means she may now have a healing factor." Charles announced and was even more concerned about Rogue's mental and emotionally statues. If she had to continue to live without touch for hundreds of years, it would mostly likely destroy her.

"Where is she? The last time something like this happened she ran away. She needs her family now more than ever." Scott stated worried Rogue had run away again.

"I agree, but we must let her come to us Scott. She hasn't run away, or at least not far this time. She is still on the mansion grounds. However she is trying to assimilate the Wolverine's presences in her mind. She need the open space and solitude right now, more." Charles informed. "I am going to go and see if I can gather information on just exactly what took place from Wolverine. Hank if you would please join me. I believe it would be for the best if we got classes back in session." Charles stated before leaving the room with Hank following behind.

It took three days for Rogue to come back to her room, clean up, and get some sleep in her own bed. It was that same day that Wolverine himself woke up from the coma he had been in.

"How do you feel, Wolverine?" Charles asked from beside Wolverine's bed.

"Like I almost died. What happened? Rogue?" Logan asked jerking up to sit on the bed, and suddenly wished he hadn't when his head started spinning. Clenching his eyes closed to hopefully stop his head from swimming. Once the worse had eased he opened his eyes to stare intently at the wheelchair bound man. Pushing the pain aside Logan's fear and concern was greater than his weakness.

"I assure you, Rogue is unharmed." Charles assured the worried man.

"Unharmed! How? I stabbed her through her lungs. She was dieing." Logan growled out past his pain of knowing he had harmed his Marie.

"I assure you Wolverine, Rogue is well. She's sleeping as we speak in her room. You have been unconscious for three days." Charles said compassionately knowing how upset the feral man was over hurting Rogue.

"Three days? What happened, it felt like I almost died." Logan demanded confused. He wanting answers before he went in search to make sure Marie was alright for himself.

"You would have if Rogue had held on any longer." Charles stated wondering if this was going to change Wolverine's mind about Rogue being his mate.

"Are you saying she did this to me?" Logan asked stunned at the realization that his Marie was more than she appeared. "I thought her mutation was magnetic fields like Magneto?" Logan quirked a questioning eyebrow, confused.

"No. Rogue's mutation is much more severe. She possesses, the ability to kill with a touch. If anyone comes in contact with her skin, it draws their life force from them. With human's the pull is deadly. With mutants, there is a short time before the pull turns deadly." Charles explained solemnly.

"You're kidding?" Logan grunted out complete shocked, but knew by the seriousness coming from the man, that this was no joke.

"I would not joke about something so serious my friend. Rogue not only possesses the ability to kill by her touch, but she also take a piece of the person personality she touches permanently into her mind, along with their thoughts and memories. With mutants she also gains their mutation. Before, she only held their mutation for a few hours, along with the personality traits of the other being more dominant. However, I believe Rogue's mutation has evolved beyond what it was once capable of retaining."

"What are you say Chuck? Spit it out." Logan growled annoyed at beating around the bush.

"Rogue was captured by Magneto two and a half years ago Wolverine, and was forced to absorb his mutation to power a machine that he was trying to use to mutate the world leaders."

"You mean the incident of Ellis Island?" Logan asked remembering watching the news cast on a TV in some bar after one of his cage fights.

"Yes, we were unable to prevent Magneto from touching Rogue, but we did manage to save her, thankfully, as well as stop Magneto and his followers from succeeding. That is how she received the white strips in her hair. The shock and power was to strong for her. She nearly died, before we could reach her. However my point is that was the last time Rogue has touched Magneto. His power should have left her over two and a half yeas ago, but she still retains them. When she touched you, she gained your healing factor to heal herself after the incident."

"You think she'll hold on to my mutation? Is that what you're saying?" Logan asked his mind racing with thoughts.

He was thankful that she had the mind to take his healing so she could heal herself. Plus the thought of her possibly not dieing and staying with him was also starting to building his in mind. However the thought that she held his memories of all the things he'd done in the past that he could remember wasn't promising for her wanting to stick with him. Plus why would she want to stay with a messed up animal who stabbed her to begin with. Logan thought to himself with deep regret. There was no way someone like her would want to stay with him now, that she had seen who he really was.

Charles was surprised that Wolverine's concern was of Rogue not wanting to stay with him because of what he had done to her, or what she might have seen from his thoughts and memories. He hadn't even thought about the fact that she had almost killed him.

Charles started to wonder if perhaps Wolverine could actually be right for Rogue. Believing the two deserved a chance to discover what laid between them, he spoke.

"Wolverine, I know you may be upset with Rogue for what she did to you, but give her a chance to apologize first. She is unable to control her mutation, or what she gets from those who she touches. You are the first person in a long time that she has suddenly opened up to. Even with myself, the others adults, and her closest friends, Rogue keeps us at arms length. Her mutation keeps people away, and those who she cares about she keeps away to protect us. I'm asking you to not reject her. I can promise you than any information Rogue received from you, she will keep private. She has never shared details with anyone about the personal issues of what she has seen of those she has touched."

"She doesn't let anyone close to her?" Logan frowned concerned again, but this time for a different reason.

"Very rarely. She is always protective against anyone every touching her and getting hurt. I know she will feel terrible about what she has done to you." Charles stressed.

"I'm glad she done it, if it means she's okay. I'm only sorry it happened to begin with. It's my fault it happen, not hers." Logan sighed coming off the table finally feeling his strength return.

He found his clothes and dressed. "She can't touch, huh?" Logan asked thinking about exactly what that meant for her.

"I'm afraid not, or at least not without causing someone harm or death, and having a piece of them permanently in her mind." Charles explained with a deep frown. "I know you must be hungry Wolverine, why don't we go upstairs and I'll show you to the kitchen.

"I could use the fuel. So how many people does she have up in her head?" Logan asked as he followed Xavier to the elevator that lead upstairs. This would be his first trip upstairs into the main area.

"Nine, including yourself." Xavier answered as they exited the elevator and leaded the way to the kitchen.

"What is this place?" Logan frowned at all the kids running around.

"This is a school and a safe haven for mutants. Most of the children here have either been neglected, runaways or abandoned. Some still have the support of their families. While others don't know that the school is for mutants. They believe it is a private school for gifted youngsters." Charles explained as they entered the kitchen.

"Just how old is Rogue?" Wolverine asked curious, but keeping his hope at having a chance with her buried. He didn't deserve her.

"Physically she's twenty. However she is mental much older. She will be graduating from college this fall."

"So which was she, does her family know she's a mutant?" Logan asked as he started piling sandwich fixings on the counter.

"Scott and Ro found Rogue hitchhiking across Canada when she was seventeen. They convinced her to return with them to the mansion. She has been here ever since. She has never mention anything about her parents, or much about her past, except that she is originally from Mississippi, and that her mutation manifested when she was 15. She put her first boyfriend into a three week coma, with their first kiss."

Charles noticed Wolverine's grimace, and knew the man felt compassion and sadness for Rogue, as they all had at her story. Rogue had just entered a time in her life when boys where suppose to be the main focus. Instead she had nearly killed her first boyfriend. When all the girls her age where out dating and having fun with friends, she was covering up and keeping a safe distance from everyone.

"So you're telling me she hitchhiked from Mississippi to Canada at the age of 15 by herself?" Logan asked stunned, impressed, and outraged at her parents for letting her go. "Are you sure there's only nine people up in her head?" Logan grunted with a deep frown, thinking of all the creeps out there that could have gotten their hands on his Marie, while she was alone and defenseless except for a kick butt mutation.

"Yes, three of those nine are from her time before she came to us. However she never speaks about them, or what transpired causing her to touch them." Charles explained sadly.

"There's not much to explain if you ask me. She defended herself." Logan growled finishing making his sandwich, then shoved the stuff back into the fridge, closing the door with more focus than necessary.

"I agree whole heartedly." Charles agreed.

Logan and Charles talked in the kitchen while Logan ate. Suddenly a distress cry sounded out telepathically, causing Charles to focus on the source. He frowned greatly concerned when he realized it was Rogue.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel comics and Sam Lee. **

**I have not and or will not receive any compensation for this story. As with all the great Rogan authors out there, I just like to play with them. Happy reading. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6

Logan looked over at Chuck, curious to what was going on. One minute he was talking, and the next he's frowning seriously and looking as if he's lost in thought. Logan inhales the man's scent, and smells his distress and concern. Suddenly a scream of terror erupts from upstairs. Recognizing Marie's voice, Logan drops the sandwich, and exit's the kitchen in a dead run to get to her, pushing past anyone in his way. Not knowing which room was hers, he allows his sensitive hearing and smell to lead him to her. Seeing a group of kids he recognized from when he was down in the medlab, and the one-eye boy scout at a door, Logan knows it belongs to Marie.

"Move!" Logan demands shoving through the kids. He started to bang on the door, but at the sound of someone retching inside, Logan insteads uses his shoulder to bust the door open.

Marie was sitting on her bed, hiccupping, and sobbing, while vomiting into her desk trashcan. Logan wastes no time in rushing over to her. As soon as Rogue saw Logan coming towards her she cries harder, but reaches out for him.

"Wait don't touch her!" Scott cries out a warning, causing Rogue to flinch back away from the feral mutant.

Rogue scooted away until her back hit the head of her bed, trying to put as much space between herself and Logan, while clutching her middle, still crying.

Logan jerked his head to glare at the stupid prick, and growled. His eyes hard with a warning to Scott to keep his mouth shut.

Logan put his focus back on Marie, to see her red face covered in tears, and her hair a mess. The stench of vomit was making Logan's sinus burn, but it was her haunted and torment eyes that called to him. Sitting on the bed, he scoots close to her, but stopped when her scent spiked with fear, and she tried to back away from him. Remembering what Chuck had told him about Rogue's skin, he noticed she was only dressed in a tank top and shorts, but that didn't concern him. The only thing that matter to him, was that his Marie was upset and needed him.

"It's okay M.. Rogue, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you Darlin." Logan soothed trying to calm her fears. He figured she was scared of him hurting her with his claws again.

"I'll hurt you." Rogue hiccupped between her crying as she stared back at him. Her eyes telling him of her fear of hurting him again.

Logan was touched and warmed that she wasn't scared of him hurting her, even after he had done so already. She was scared for him, not from him. Even seeing and experiencing the animal side of him, she wasn't scared of him. It was then and there that Logan knew he couldn't deny it any longer. Marie was his mate, and he was hers. As her mate, he needed to show her she didn't need to be scared for him from her skin. He wasn't afraid of it or her.

"You're not going to hurt me Darlin, I'm not scared of you or your skin. Now come here." Logan coaxed gently, holding out his hand to her. He could tell she wanted to take it, but she still hesitated scared to try.

Logan was thankful when Ro, the white headed weather manipulator came and started clearing the hall of the students. He wished One-eye would get lost. Logan growled annoyed when Red came rushing into the room.

"What's going on? Wolverine be careful!" Jean cried out nervous at seeing so much of Rogue's skin exposed.

Logan's anger flared when he saw Marie flinch at Red's warning. He watched as Marie grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her arms and legs. Trying to cover as much skin as possible.

'This has gone on long enough. They acted like just being in the room with her is dangerous.' Logan thought angrily, at the smell of nervousness coming from Red and even some from One-eye.

"What's wrong with you people!" Logan growled out, glaring heated letting his anger show at the two X-men. "All of you are acting like idiots." Logan snapped out, then reached over and grabbed Rogue's covered arms and hauled her into his lap. He used the blanket to keep her skin covered, but didn't shy away from touching her.

Rogue was like a stone statue in his lap. Her scent terrified. He knew now it was from her fear of hurting him. He held her head against his chest and kissed her hair. "It's okay Darlin, I've got you. Everything's going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you. I'm not scared of you, or your skin." Logan whispered softly into her hair as he held her to him tightly.

After a few more moments, Logan smiled relieved when Marie literally slumped against his chest and hung on to him. If it hadn't been for his sensitive hearing he wouldn't have heard her soft plea. "Please don't let me go."

"I've got you Darlin, I'm not going to let you go. You just hang on to me." Logan whispered with a soft husky voice, as he held her tighter, kissing her head affection.

The Professor entered Rogue's room to see her wrapped in a blanket settled in Wolverine's lap. He could sense Rogue's distress starting to lessen, as she relaxed against Wolverine's chest, with his arms holding her to him. Charles was secretly pleased to see Wolverine wasn't afraid of Rogue. He sensed the Wolverine's concern for Rogue, and his anger at Jean and Scott for their attitude and nervousness about Rogue's mutation. Charles understood their nervousness and didn't hold it against them, but he did wish that they would realize that Rogue was not careless with her skin. Feeling it best to clear the room quickly, he rolled up and stopped in front of Rogue and Wolverine. Seeing that Rogue was calming he spoke. "Rogue, are you in need of medical assistance?"

"No, I'm okay now, it was only a nightmare." Rogue said trying to make her voice sound stronger, and not as miserable and needy as she felt. She didn't like anyone to see her vulnerable.

"Are you sure Rogue, you were vomiting?" Scott asked concerned, trying to hid his disgust at the Wolverine's behavior. The man was to old for Rogue. He was trying to take advantage of her in her state of weakness. "Maybe you should let Jean have a look at you."

Logan felt Rogue take a deep calming breath as she mentally pulled herself together and pushed her vulnerability down.

"I'm fine now. I'm sorry I disturbed everyone." Rogue said to the room of adults, then spoke to Wolverine. "I'm okay now, you can let me go." She said softly. "You don't have to hold me, I'm sure you'd rather be as far from my skin as possible, more so than anyone here." Rogue said feeling depressed, and disappointed, but pushed those feeling down as well. She was use to them.

"I don't think so Darlin, I like you just fine were you are." Logan said and gave her a small smirk. He smelt her surprise and saw it in her eyes when she jerked her head up to stare at him, in shock and stunned confusion.

"You heard her Wolverine, let her go." Scott stated firmly.

"Mind your own business One-eye." Logan growled out a serious look came to his face as he glared at the man briefly, before putting his attention back on to the woman sitting on his lap.

"Are you sure that you are alright Rogue?" Jean asked concerned for Rogue, but more than a little alarmed at Wolverine's thoughts. He was even more determined that Rogue was his.

"I'm okay really, it was just a bad dream. Everything is alright now. I appreciate all of you coming to my rescue, but I'm okay now, you can go back to whatever it was you were doing." Rogue said wishing everyone would leave, well everyone except Logan. She wanted to find why it was that after discovering what her skin could do, and feeling it for himself, why he wasn't running as far away from her as he could get.

"Very well Rogue, if you are sure that you are alright. Come Jean, Scott. We all have classes this morning to attended too." Charles said to direct the two X-men from the room.

"That means you to Wolverine." Scott stated sharply.

"Actually if Wolverine doesn't mind, I'd like for him to stay." Rogue stated questioningly at Logan.

"I'm not in any hurry, Darlin." Logan said glad she wasn't in a hurry to rush him out of the door too.

"I don't think that's a good idea Rogue." Scott said serious with a deep frown on his face.

"Well that's not your call, now is it?" Logan glared back at Scott unflinching, then smirked amused at the boy scouts pissed off expression. His face was bright red. He looked like he was ready to shoot steam out of his ears.

"I appreciate your concern Scott, but it's alright. I want to talk to Wolverine privately, so I'd appreciate it if you and Jean would go. Thank you for coming, but I'm okay now." Rogue said politely, but serious.

"Rogue, I just don't feel comfortable with leaving you alone with him. He could hurt you, have you forgotten that he stabbed you?"

Rogue having enough of this conversation, and knowing by Logan's pissed growl, that he had too and might just do more than growl, decided it was time to get rid of her unwanted guest.

Coming to her feet, and letting the blanket drop to the floor, got the reaction she expected. Jean took a step back, and Scott although she gave him credit for not flinching or moving, looked and to Rogue's surprise, smelt the pairs' nervousness. She frowned upset that they still didn't trust her after knowing her for so long. She stepped over to her bathroom door and grabbed her robe, wrapping it around her, then going over to her dresser and slipping her gloves on, before once again facing the couple. She noticed that the Professor sat just outside her door watching the scene calmly, but curiously. He wasn't going to interfere, unless she wanted him too.

"I haven't forgotten what happened Scott. I better than anyone know what his claws are capable of, and what they feel like, but I'm not scared of him. I also know better than anyone, that he's not going to hurt me on purpose. Maybe you've forgotten, that I put him in a three day coma, not to mention that I could twist him into a pretzel if I wanted to. I'm one of the only people on this planet that could kill him. So if anyone should be leery of someone, it should be Wolverine of me." Rogue said an upset and frustrate edge to her voice. "I know you care about me, Scott, that's why I'm trying to be polite. I'd like for the both of you to leave now." Rogue said with forced politeness.

"Rogue.." Scott started to once again to reason with her.

"Scott, I'm warning you, if you want us to remain close, you'll back off." Rogue growled about to her limit.

"Come on honey, let it go." Jean said placing her hand on Scott's arm.

"Alright we'll go, but I'm warning you Wolverine. You hurt her, and I'll make you pay." Scott warned rigid.

Logan didn't say anything, just remained sitting on the bed, quirking an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. However he had no plans of ever hurting his Marie.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel comics and Sam Lee. **

**I have not and or will not receive any compensation for this story. As with all the great Rogan authors out there, I just like to play with them. Happy reading. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 7

After they left, Rogue closed the door to her room, then frowned suddenly, scrunching up her nose at the foul odor coming from her trash can.

"How can you stand all the smells. It's overpowering." Rogue said going over to her trashcan and tying up the trash bag, then quickly setting it outside her door, into the hallway for now.

"You've got my senses too?" Logan asked with a stunned frown. He hadn't even thought about her having his senses with his healing, if Chuck was right in his theory.

"Yeah." Rogue said turning to face him, but remaining at the door. A sad look took over her expression. "I'm so sorry for hurting you. I understand if you've changed you're mind about me." Rogue sadly whispered her eye cast down toward the floor.

Logan frowned at her sad and pained look and smell. He came to his feet and stepped over to her. Stopping right in front of her, he used her long hair to shield his skin from hers, as he lifted her face so her eyes met his. "I'm glad you did it Darlin. I hurt you first. You have no idea how sorry I am for that."

"Yeah, I do. It's in here." Rogue said reaching up and tapping her temple.

"What else do you have up there in that pretty head of yours?" Logan asked curious to all she had gotten from him.

"A lot. I know why you stabbed me. You thought I was one of the doctors from the lab. The one that gave you, your metal skeleton, and claws. Then you were trying to get Magneto for hurting me. I don't blame you for what you did Logan. It was an accident, and you fixed it. Let the guilt go." Rogue said knowingly.

"I'm just so thankful that I could fix it. I couldn't stand the thought that I had hurt you, possible killed you after…" Logan said stopping himself from saying after he had just found her. He didn't know what she felt about that, or if she had gotten his thoughts about her when she got all the other stuff.

"I'm okay Logan, I'm healed, and I don't blame or hate you."

"Thank you Darlin. Listen Marie, I don't know what all you got, but I know there's are a lot of stuff from my past, at least the stuff that I can remember, that's not pretty. I'm not a saint, not even close, and I will understand if you don't want anything to do with me. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted me out of your life for good. I know that I don't deserve what I'm going to ask, and if it's not what you want, then just say so. I'll understand completely."

"What is it?" Rogue asked hoping it was dealing with the fact that inside his head he saw her as his.

"I want for us to get to know one another better." Logan said feeling totally out of his depth here. Here he was trying to ask a slip of a girl to what, be his girlfriend. The Wolverine rebelled at the pansy thought of being considered someone's boyfriend. Rogue was his woman, his mate. Not his girlfriend. Not sure exactly if she was ready to deal with all of that, seeing how they had only know each other for a couple of days, and most of that time he was in a coma, from her touch. Plus who knows what scary or disturbing images and thoughts she had gotten from him.

"Oh, like what, friends?" Rogue asked her voice although calm was forced, and had lost some of it's life. The light had dimmed in her eyes as well. A resolved and disappointed scent filled Logan's nose, which both upset him, and gave him hope she wanted more too. Although he would settle for friends if that was all she wanted, but he wanted much more.

"Well friends is good for a start." He said with a bit of a playfully tone, and small smirk. His smirk growing bolder as he saw her looking confused at him, but her scent held just the barest hint of hope coming back. "But I was talking of something a little more intimate."

"You want to be my boyfriend?" she asked frowning confused.

"Ah, I'm thinking more along the line as your man. I'm to old to be someone's boyfriend, Darlin." Logan said his smirk still in place as he saw the hope come back full blow. Then suddenly he frowned confused to why she suddenly looked and smelted upset. All light and hope died completely. She even stepped back from him, and went over to her bed and dropped down on it.

"Marie, like I said if that's not what you want, then just say so." Logan said keeping the disappointment and hurt pushed down. She was young, maybe she didn't want to be stuck with an man of unknown age, who was part animal, part animal that had stabbed her.

"I can't, it wouldn't be right or fair to let you attach yourself to me. I can't give you what all those women could." Rogue explained her voice dead.

Logan was relieved that it wasn't that she didn't want him, but she didn't believe she was enough for him. He inwardly flinched and cursed that she had to have gotten enough of his memories of the number of women to have shared his bed. He hated she had gotten those memories. He was sure it didn't make her feel any better to see what it was like to touch, but to know she couldn't experience it for herself. However he was determined to prove to her that what she had to give to him was so much more than any skin to skin touch could give. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He reached over and grabbed one of her gloved hands, and brought it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

"Marie, I know that you saw some memories of me with women having sex." He started gently.

"A lot of women, Logan." Rogue forced out. "You're a very physical person Logan, and I can't touch. I can't give you that. I'm forever incased in these gloves." Rogue hissed out resentful as she glared down at her hands. Tears in her eyes. She wanted so much to take what Logan was offering, but knew she couldn't do that to him. She knew he would only grow tired of the no touching one day, and leave her. So far everyone she ever dated did, why should he be any different. He more so, because he was a very physical person, who needed that type of relationship.

"You're right Marie, I'm a physical man. I need that, and I'm like every man on the face of the earth, I like sex. The more the better." Logan tried to tease, but he knew it hadn't helped when a tear rolled down her face.

Having seen enough of Marie's tears for one day, Logan became very serious and determined. "But Darlin, you don't have to touch skin to skin to have that. There are ways around the no touching to have sex. But sex, isn't the main focus of this Marie. I don't have to touch your bare skin, to have a physical relationship with you. You've touched me more in the short amount of time that we've known each other than anyone has in all the fifteen years that I can remember. I'm not going to grow tired of you just because I can't touch you Marie." Logan promised, sure that was one of the things she was thinking.

"Are you sure you didn't get me up in your head too?" Rogue asked amazed that Logan had guessed right.

"I wish I did, that way I'd know what to say to convince you to give this a try. I don't know the future Marie. That's not my mutation. All I know is that you're special to me. I knew it the day I saw you, and your friends in the medlab. You were the only one that ever laid eyes on me, that didn't smell or look disgusted or full of pity. Not even Chuck, Hank, or any of the X-men didn't pity me, or look disgusted or repulsed at my injuries. Did you know that you're the only person, that has the guts to ever sass me, and not be scared or nervous or pity me once they saw the claws." Logan stated with a low annoyed growl. He hated pity.

"Heck Darlin, you've experienced what they can do and feel like first hand, and you're not freaking out and demanded for me to get away from you. Not one of those women would have accepted or cared about me if they knew about what I was or that I have six razor sharp claws, that could hurt or kill them with the slightest accident. I've had more than one woman freak out and act like I was going to start hacking everyone to bits, just at the sight of my claws. Do you really think, I'm stupid enough to give up something as special as you, just for the chance to touch someone. Believe me Marie, I've touched a number of women, and I'd rather have no touch with you, than a lifetime of touching someone, I don't really care about, except to get a quick emotionless lay. Heck Darlin, with your skin, and my claws, we're prefect for each other." Logan grinned with a wink at seeing Marie starting to come around. She was still unsure, and nervous, but she wanted to believe him.

"I want to believe you Logan, but every guy I've ever been with grew tired of the no touching at some point. What makes you think you'd be any different?" Rogue asked wanting to know what made him think he could be different.

"Cause Darlin, I'm not some foolish, sex craved kid. I've lived life enough to know something worth grabbing hold of and not letting go. That something is you Darlin. Come on Marie, trust me. I'm not scared of your skin, and I know what I'm getting into. Well take things as slow as you need Darlin. I'm not looking to pressure you into anything you're not ready to give. All I'm asking is for you to give it a try." Logan said willing to give her all the time she needed. With his healing, it wasn't like he didn't have the time.

"Are you sure that's what you really want? I know what you wanted to do with Jean?" Rogue asked eyeing him serious. She had seen his thoughts about sleeping with Jean, and it was a very passionate image. She also knew that there was no way that she could compete with Jean, even with touching. Jean was everything Rogue wasn't, elegant, smart, gorgeous, a doctor, out going, and every man's fantasy woman.

Logan sighed with a frown, hating she saw that thought. "That was purely lust Marie. She's a very attractive woman, but she's not you Darlin. I wouldn't exchanged her for you, even if she was laid out buck naked on my bed, and wanted to acted out my most wildest fantasy." Logan said serious and truthfully. However he wouldn't mind acting out his wildest fantasy with Marie, but knew they weren't anywhere near that point yet. He knew he be having a very cold shower later on.

"I'm still not sure it's a good idea, but if you're sure you really want to be with me. Then I guess we can try it out. But, hum, I'm, hum, not really, hum, ready for, hum, sex with you yet." Rogue said blushing a deep engine red, totally embarrassed.

Logan smiled gently, but amused at her innocent embarrassment. It reminded him just how young she really was compared to him. Accepting they were going to have to take things a lot slower than he was use too, she set out to reassure her.

"Like I said Marie, I'm not looking to pressure you into anything. Whatever and whenever you're ready to move forward is what we'll do. You're in complete control over that. Right now, I think we should get to know one another. Hang out and spend time together."

"Does that mean you're going to be staying here at the mansion?" Rogue asked hesitate, knowing how Logan hated crowds and with his senses she could understand. Plus he liked to be moving, he didn't like feeling tied down to one place.

Logan knew that she wasn't ready to leave the safety net of Chuck's, plus it wouldn't be fair to ask her to. She was already going out on a limb in giving them a chance. He also knew she was still in school. Knowing she would be here, he gave the answer his heart and instincts gave. "I'll be here as long as you're here."

He knew the answer he gave was the right one, when a big happy smile covered her face. Her eyes and face once again full of life.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I should just write one last chapter to give them their happy ending, or if I should extent the story more some more. I've come up to a little bit of a road block with this one. Please review and let me know what you guys and gals think. Thanks a lot. :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All rights belong to Marvel comics and Sam Lee. **

**I have not and or will not receive any compensation for this story. As with all the great Rogan authors out there, I just like to play with them. Happy reading.**

**Wow! I never expected so many to actually like this story so well. I am still struggling with where to take it, but I am really trying to over come my writer's block. So I hope this chapter does the story justice, and I hope you all like it. Thanks to all the great people out there who reviewed and/or marked this story on their alerts and favorites. Now on to the fun.**

Chapter 8

Logan was sitting with his back against Marie's head board, with his arms wrapped around Marie. He had encouraged her into his arms, so she could snuggle up against chest. She had her head laying over his heart, enjoying the strong steady beat, while her arms were wrapped around him, holding her secure to him. It had taken come coaxing on his part to get her to relax, but now she was quite content and happy where she was. '_Nothing could make her want to move,_' She thought with a content sigh.

Logan smirked at Marie's happy sigh and smell. He didn't think he'd ever enjoy, just lying in bed and holding a woman. But he had to admit, that he was pretty happy and content as well. Still smiling, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head, protected by her hair. "You going to sleep on me, Darlin?" Logan grunted out softly, playing with the white strands in her hair while he waited for her to answer. He knew by her breathing that she was still asleep.

Marie sighed again as she gave him a tight squeeze back for her head kiss. "No, but you're so comfy and warm that I probably could. There isn't anything that could make me want to move from this spot." She sighed snuggling closer to him if that was possible.

Logan chuckled amused, "Never thought about myself as the comfy type, must be all because of you, Darlin. Your welcome to stay right where you are as long as you want." Logan assured her, not caring to move himself.

A soft growling sound broke their content peace a few moments later, followed by Logan's chuckling. "Sounds like to me someone's hungry. When's the last time you ate?" Logan asked remembering his own half eaten sandwich earlier this morning.

"Don't care, don't want to move." Marie grumbled clutching him to her. She didn't care right this minute if she was starving, and hadn't eaten in days. She didn't want to move and lose him holding her. She hadn't simply been held like this since her mutation hit. None of her other boyfriends had really been brave enough to really hold her for long like this. All wrapped around her, totally unafraid of her skin so close to theirs.

Logan smirked at Marie's grumbling and clutching him, like she was afraid he disappear. Not being able to resist, he squeezed her back, while placing another kiss on the top of her head. He could understand Marie's reluctance to move. He was pretty sure the geeks around this place didn't have the balls to touch and hold her like this. She was starved for physical contact, no matter how innocent and simply the touch.

However the growling sound was becoming more louder and more frequent. He was starting to notice the scent of her hunger was growing as well.

"Shut up stomach, you're ruining my snuggling time." Marie growled back at her stomach, causing Logan to out right laugh.

"Darlin, I don't think your stomach cares about that. You never answered me, Marie. When was the last time you ate?" Logan asked this time more serious. It would determine if they waited for lunch which he guess couldn't be to far off, or if he feed her now. He wasn't about to let his mate go hungry for long.

Marie sighed again, this time not due to happiness, but because she gave in to the inevitable. "It was the day I put you in a coma." She answered reluctantly.

Logan frowned upset. That had been three days ago. "Then it's past time we got some food into you. Come on Darlin, let's go." Logan said maneuvering them into a sitting position against Marie's wishes.

"I was quite happy where I was, you know." Marie grumbled with annoyed frown at him.

Smirking, he leaned over and kissed her head again, before giving her a wink. The bed ain't going to disappear if we go get something to eat, Darlin. I promise you, I'll let you snuggle all you want later, but right now you and I both need to eat. One thing about a healing factor is that it takes a lot of fuel to keep strong. You'll probably notice an increase in your appetite." Logan informed her as he took her gloved hand in his bare one, and pulled her to her feet along with him.

"Ole that's just great, something every woman wants." Marie groaned. "To want to eat more, and have to worry even more about her figure." Marie said sarcastically as she quickly gathered her normal attire to change into and headed into the bathroom. The one added benefit of being out of the student dorms was having her own bathroom, which she absolutely loved. Making quick work of changing and freshen up, even going so far as to brush her teeth a second time to make sure her breath didn't stink to Logan after her vomiting this morning, she remerged into her room ready for the day. Logan grabbed her gloved hand, and lead her from her bedroom, towards the kitchen.

"Trust me Darlin, you ain't got no worries in that department. You look good enough to eat yourself." Logan said on a low sexy growl, while eyeing her hungrily, a big smirk on his face, causing Marie to blush, she was sure from her head to her toes.

Seeing Marie's blush, he calmed his features to a more playful smirk instead of a leering one, remembering he was going to have to take things slower than normal. However, he planned on making sure he let Marie know he found her beautiful and desirable. He'd go as slow as she needed, but he did plan on them getting there a some point.

Logan knew that the best way for them to get to that point in time was to encourage Marie to see herself as someone desirable. To get her comfortable with his wanting her, along with his touch. He actually was pleased with this morning snuggling time, as Marie had so put it. Marie had welcomed his touch after a few nervous minutes, which he allowed her to calm down and just get adjusted too. All the while keeping his touch gently, but confident and steady, so she'd realized he wasn't afraid, and that he was being careful with her.

They entered the thankfully deserted kitchen, and Logan set about fixing Marie and himself breakfast. Something more substantial than the bowl of cereal Marie had been going to fix, that was until Logan glared at her like she had to be kidding. "Like I told you Darlin, the healing factor takes a lot of fuel. It needs protein and carbs to keep it going. Now you sit back, and I'll fix us something worthy of being called breakfast, unlike that bowl of sugar you were about to call breakfast.

"Whatever you say, Sugar." Marie drawled, then blushed a tomato red, when Logan's right eyebrow hitched up surprised at her endearment. A pleased smirk soon followed onto his lips, as well as a look of appreciate.

"I like the way Sugar, sounds rolling off your tongue in that sexy southern drawl of your's, Darlin. Just make sure you don't go calling any other male that, or I might be force to hurt someone." Logan gave a low growled with his warning, then winked at her before turning back to fixing their breakfast of an omelet stuffed with bacon, sausage, onions, peppers, tomatoes, and cheese. Served along with toast and jam, and coffee and orange juice to wash it down.

"Mmmm, that was delicious Sugar, I am diffidently going to have to hit the gym more often if I start allowing you to feed me." Marie teased as she patted her now full belly grinning.

Logan chuckled, taking his an Marie's empty plates over to the sink. Marie grabbed the glasses and silverware, then joined him. Logan was rising the dishes, while handing them to Marie to put in the dishwasher, when Hank entered the kitchen.

"Good Morning Logan, Rogue. How are you two this fine day?" Hank greeted the two as he helped himself to a cup of coffee.

"We're fine." Logan answered politely, but more guarded than he was a few moments ago, when him and Marie had been alone. He appreciated Jeannie's and Hank's trying to help him, but he still didn't trust them. However he could smell Marie's fondness for the big blue man, so he figured if Marie like him, then Logan could at least give Hank a chance.

"We're good, thanks. How about yourself, Hank?" Marie asked with a small smile. Out of all the older adults, she like Hank and Ro the best, along with the Professor. They were kind and respectful, never judgmental or forcing their opinions on anyone. She respected that, and had grown closer to them for it.

"I am very well, thank you Rogue for asking. I heard about your nightmare this morning along with you becoming ill. I do hope that you have made a full recovery." Hank said concern evident in his voice.

Another thing Marie appreciated, was that Hank's concern was always genuine, making a person feel cared about.

"I'm doing a lot better, nothing I ain't use to already." Marie shrugged her shoulders with a accepting small smile.

"As with Magneto, I'm sure the nightmares with lessen. Until then if you should need anything to help you rest, do not hesitate to come see me." Hank offered compassionately.

"Thanks Hank." Marie smiled a little uncomfortable. Logan didn't know that her nightmares where actually his nightmares. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell him just yet either, but could tell by his frowning suspicious gaze he wasn't about to let the subject drop.

"What do you mean like with Magneto, her nightmares should lessen?" Logan growled out, glaring at Hank.

"It's no big deal Logan, it's just after I absorb someone, I tend to have nightmares." Marie hurried on to explain before Hank could saying anything. Hank tended to give to much information sometimes. Information she was trying to avoid right now if all possible. She knew she'd have to tell Logan soon, but she didn't want him feeling anymore guilty that he already did. "They get less frequent with time, and meditation." Marie assured him.

Logan frowned upset and concerned, but only nodded not pressing the issue right now. He didn't like the idea of Marie having more nightmares like the one she had earlier. He could tell whatever it had been about hadn't been easy for her, and he didn't want to see her continue to suffer.

Marie was relieved that he was letting the matter drop, at least for now. She could tell by his expression, he was worried about her having the nightmares.

"Rogue, if you are free this morning, I would like to go ahead and get that blood sample from you, so I can check your X-gene for any changes.

Marie frowned having forgot all about agreeing to let Hank draw her blood The Professor wanted him to compare her X-gene and DNA from her last test.

Knowing it needed to be done, she sighed unhappily. "Alright Hank, let's get this dirty job over with." Rogue growled her inner Wolverine growling, not liking the idea of needles anywhere near her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Marvel, Sam Lee, and whomever else hold rights. I have not nor will I receive any compensation for this story.**

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone. First let me get say how sorry I am for the delay with this chapter. For some reason this story just nags at the back of my head, but I'm not complete sure where I'm going with it just yet. I do have some ideas forming. However this is just a little ficlet, so I'm trying to not get to carried away. I hope everyone likes the new chapter. If you do, please review. If you don't and think it sucks, then please just pass on by, and know I appreciate at least you giving it a chance. Now I'd like to thank all you lovely reviewers out there who so kindly reviewed, and to all you wonderful people who have favorite and alerted this story. My humble thanks. Now onto the show.**

Chapter 9

Hank gave Marie a encouraging smile. "It will not be that bad, my dear. Nothing we haven't done before. Just a small blood sample, and saliva swab."

"I know. Are you heading back to the medlab now?" Rogue asked wanting to go ahead and get it over with.

"Yes, if you would like to join me now?" Hank nodded.

"Okay." Rogue answered then looked over at Logan who was frowning. Rogue figured he didn't like the idea of going back down the medlab, after having only gotten out of it this morning. Plus the Wolverine in her head was not liking the idea of Hank sticking her with a needle anymore than she was. She knew Wolverine was only being protective of her, which made her feel cared for and wanted, giving her a welcoming warm feeling inside. However, she figured it might be best if the real Logan didn't accompany her downstairs. She also had something she wanted to speak with Hank about privately.

"You want me to go with you, Ma.. Rogue?" Logan asked catching his slip of her name at the last minute. Remembering that she told him that she didn't want anyone else knowing her real name. He wasn't crazy about going back to the medlab, but he would if Marie wanted him too.

Giving Logan a warm smile, thankful of is consideration, knowing how he hated anything medical. "Thanks Sugar, but I'll be okay. It shouldn't take to long, plus I think the Professor is wanting to speak with you. Ro's garden has a small fish pond out back, with some benches; how about we meet there after we're done?"

"Sure Darlin`, whatever you want." Logan said then glancing over at Hank with a calculating gaze. He didn't smell any malice on the man, and Marie did really like him. He could tell she was more comfortable in the big blue man's company than Scooter and Red's.

Hank could see the measuring glare in Wolverine's eyes as he stared at him. Wishing to put the feral man at ease, he spoke calmly, non threatening. "I'll have her back to you shortly, Wolverine."

"Names Logan," Logan said willing to give the people here some trust. After all Marie cared about them, and they had tried to help him. "And make sure you do." Logan stated seriously.

Hank smile pleased with Wolverine's step toward trusting them. Hank knew that was what Logan. was doing, by giving him his real name. The feral man had only told them his name was Wolverine. all the time he had been down in the medlab. Hank could also see that something had apparently taking place between Logan and Rogue. He wondered if he should be concerned with the new development between them, but decided to hold off any type of judgment. It wasn't any of his business really. If the two could find some happiness together, then who was he to judge. He cared deeply for Rogue, and did not wish to see her hurt. He only hoped that Logan would not break Rogue's heart.

Rogue had been right, as soon as she and Hank left the kitchen to head downstairs, the Professor called out to Logan, asking him to come to his office.

"I really hate how you do that. Stay out of my head, Chuck." Logan growled as he made his way to Xavier's office.

"Oh my stars." Hank exclaimed as he stared at the six bone claws protruding from between Rogue's knuckles, a set of three from each hand. "When, I mean, how is this possible. Wolverine's, I mean, Logan's claws are made from a type of alloy, metal. How is it possible that you have them? It scientifically impossible. Even with your mutation, it should be impossible to transfer something that was surgically done to him." Hank frowned as he stared between Rogue's claws and staring out into space as his scientific brain scrambled to come to some conclusion. It was Rogue's next statement that seemed to be the most sensible answer.

"Hank, what if, Logan always had the claws, but they were bone before? Isn't it possible, that with his feral mutation, he could have already had them before the metal was put in him? I mean, Sabertooth has claws, and he's feral."

Hank nodded agreeing. "Certainly. You are correct. I will need to take some x-rays, and I'd also like to get a CT and MRI scan, to be sure of exactly what has change since your absorption of Logan." Hank's mind going into over drive about what needed to be done.

"Okay, but Hank, I don't want you to say anything to anyone until I've had a chance to talk to Logan about this. Will you please promise me, to keep this just between us for now?" Rogue asked biting her bottom lip, hope shining in her eyes as she gaze at Hank.

After a few moments of debating silence, Hank nodded, but held up his hand to stop whatever she was going to say next. He could see the relief in her eyes, but he had to make something clear first. "I will agree to keep this quiet for now, but this is a very important discovery, and change in your mutation, my dear, as I'm sure you realize. It is important that the Professor be made aware of these changes as soon as possible, so we can be able to be proactive in being prepared for any future changes." Hank warned gently, but firmly.

"I understand Hank, and I agree. I just need to tell Logan first. He's going to be upset enough with learning I have his nightmares. I don't think Logan even knows about his claws before the metal was put in him. He deserves to know before anyone else. I'll tell the others afterwards, I promise." Rogue said earnestly.

"Very well," Hank smiled warmly at the young woman he considered a close friend. Sometimes he forgot that she was still young. She was so much more mature, and level headed than others her age. However, Hank was sure with her mutation, and what was inside her head from the others she had touch, it was impossible for her not to be mentally far ahead of others her age, even some much older.

"Thanks Hank, I knew I could count on you. Come on, we better get the tests done before Logan comes looking for me." Rogue said hoping whatever the Professor was talking to Logan about would keep him business a little while longer.

Stepping out onto the patio, Rogue spotted Logan reclining back against one of the benches in Ro's garden smoking a cigar. She only took two steps in his direction before his head turned to look her way. Giving him a smile, hoping her expression didn't show any of the nervousness she felt, she made her way to him.

"Is this seat taken?" She asked with a shy smile.

"Help yourself, beautiful." He smirked stretching out his arm along the back of the bench. Once Marie sat beside him, he draped his arm around her shoulders, bring her closer to his side. At first Marie tensed at the touch, but after a few moments relaxed into Logan's side. Logan gave her shoulder an squeeze glad that she was quicker to relax in his touch than she had been earlier this morning. They remained silent, just enjoying the peace and quiet, and each others presences.

The quiet lasted until Logan finished his cigar. Snubbing it out, and tossing the remains into the bushes.

"How did your meeting with Charles go?" Rogue asked hoping Logan would open up to her. She knew that the Wolverine was a very private person, and didn't usually share his business with others. She only hoped she was an exception to that rule now. If they were going to try out whatever it was that was between them, she wanted them to be open with each other. That was why she was trying her best to think of the best way to tell Logan about what she and Hank had discovered. Along with what she now had floating up in her head.

"Chuck offered me a spot on the team, and a job teaching self-defensive classes. Along with something call Danger room classes." Logan said then gave out a sound between a huff and a chuckle.

"What is it?" Marie asked looking up to see his eyes. A mix expression on his face. He looked between annoyed and amused.

"Never saw myself as a teacher. What do I know about teaching kids." Logan grumbled. "Plus, I'm not really a team player, Darlin`."

"You know a lot about fighting and protecting yourself. And I'm positive you'll enjoy the Danger room. You may not know a lot about teaching, but I'm positive you'd be better at teaching the kids how to protect themselves, and survive than Scott could." Marie said knowing how Logan didn't care much for Scott, and it would boost him on to know she thought he'd be better at it than, Scott. Sure enough as the words were out of her mouth, a smirk was evident both on his lips and in his eyes. Which she loved the sight of both of them. It made her inside do funning flipping things.

"You think so, huh, Darlin`?" Logan glanced down at her and winked. Causing her to blush and her heart to flutter. Logan loved the way, Marie looked when he made her blush. He never considered someone cute before, except for small children, but he'd have to say right now, Marie was definitely cute, and he liked it. He could also hear her heart rate increase, and he enjoyed that even more. It only went to prove that she enjoyed his attention. Something that would be needed for him to get her to relax with him so they could truly become mates in every way.

"I'd place my money on you, any day, Sugar." Marie purred with a smile. "As for not being a team player, we're a team." Marie started then became nervous, adverting her eyes from his. "That is if you're still wanting to stick around, with me." The last part was whispered, and Logan frowned hating knowing Marie was waiting for him to say that he had changed his mind. Logan was pretty sure, nothing would get him to change his mind about her. He knew it down deep in his gut, that Marie was his, and the Wolverine's mate. There was no way she was going to get rid of him so easy.

"I'm sticking with you, Darlin`. So you might as well get ready for a butt kicking. 'Cause I'm going to make sure out of everyone else here, that you know how to take care of yourself." Logan said dead serious. He meant every word. Marie was his to protect, and one of the ways he was going to protect her, was to teach her how to take care of herself in a fight.

Knowing this was her opening, the best time to tell Logan about the claws, because she was going to need help in learning how to fight with them. She was also pretty sure, she wouldn't be able to keep them in if she got pissed off, which could happen during training. She was still nervous, that after she told him what she had stolen from him, he'd might change his mind about sticking with her, but she knew it had to be done. Marie only hoped he'd still want her afterwards.

Sure that Logan could smell her nervous scent, because she could smell it herself, she forge ahead. "I can't say I'm looking forward to getting my butt kick, but I am going to need your help in training me."

"Don't worry, Darlin`. I'll teach you everything I know." Logan promised not wanting to take any chances with Marie's safety. He'd teach the other brats how to fight, but he was going to be sure he taught Marie every dirty trick he knew, which was a quite numerous.

"Good, because I coming to need your help in teaching me how to fight with these." Marie rushed out, her nervousness racking up even more, as she let the set of claws on her left hand slid free, showing him what she meant.

Logan gaped in complete and utter shock at her small hand sporting three bone claws between her knuckles. Unable to look away, he grasped her gloved hand in his, managing to force out only two words that seemed to summon up everything pretty well. " Well Damn."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, and whomever else hold rights. I have not nor will I receive any compensation for this story.**

**Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Thanks so much to all of you, who have reviewed, favorite, and alerted this story. You are the only reason I keep this story alive. I'm not sure I would continue it otherwise. I'm just not sure where I'm going with it, and it has taught me a very important lesson. Never post a story if you don't have a beginning, middle, and ending, or at least strong ideas for each. I hope to decide on a direction for it soon. Just please don't hold your breath, I failed CPR. ;o)**

Chapter 10

Rogue heard the kids hurrying out to enjoy the rest of the day after classes, and knew her and Logan's private conversation was about to become very public. Quickly retracting the claws, she grabbed his hand, and tugged while coming to her feet. "Come on, lets go for a walk. We don't need an audience for this conversation."

Logan silently agreed with Marie, he didn't want an audience for the answers he wanted for the questions fly through his head. Both Rogue and Logan remained quiet, as Rogue lead them deep into the Northern woods.

After they had been walking for close to ten minutes, Logan started wondering just where Marie was taking him, but decided to just follow her lead. She seemed to know where she was going. Another ten minutes later, walking in silence, Rogue pushed past some dense low hanging branches to step out into a clearing that surrounded a large lake.

Sighing pleased, Rogue turned to smile at Logan, before facing the peaceful lake again. "Beautiful, isn't it. I just get this really peaceful feeling every time I come here." Rogue sighed contently again.

Logan looked around at the clear under-brushed forest of trees. He could tell that it had been man cleared, but whomever maintained it's current condition, did a great job at keeping the natural feel of the forest. It was really peaceful here. He felt like he could suddenly take a deep breath as soon as he stepped past the dense branches. However it was the peaceful and pleased look on Marie's face that made him really appreciate the value of this place. He hoped he got to see that look on her face a lot more often. He hadn't seen or smelt her this calm the entire time back at the mansion.

"We still on Chuck's land?" Logan asked looking around again letting the peacefulness envelope him as well. He had a feeling they both were going to need it to talk about what they had come here for.

"Yeah, I found this place after the episode with Magneto," Rogue explained losing some of the peaceful calm that always overcame her, when she came here. "I needed some time alone to deal with the mess that was in my head. It was overgrown and a mess when I first discovered it, and I wasn't sure if the land belonged to Charles or the national reserve that boarders his land. I spoke to him about it, and he told me that it was on his land. In fact there use to be a small cabin that use to be used for fishing and camping trips."

"Camping for the rich, I guess it different that camping for the average Joe, with a tent and a sleeping bag, huh?" Logan teased trying to lighten the mood, he didn't like thinking about what Magneto might have done to his Marie. Logan was glad to see the playful small smile appear on her face at his comment.

"I guess sleeping on the ground in a sleeping bag isn't for everyone. Some people like a solid roof over their heads and a soft bed under them." Rogue agreed, then quickly went on when a image of Logan sleeping on the frozen ground trying to keep warm with some old newspapers and an old jean jacket that he had found discarded surfaced in her mind. The image made her want to cry, knowing how hard he struggled, and all that he had suffered to survive after waking up with no memory of who he was and had nothing but the clothes on his back and the small amount of cash in his pockets to start his life over with. Forcing a bright smile when she saw Logan looking at her concerned, knowing he could smell her sadness, she kept the teasing tone going. "Of course if you ask me, they miss the best part about camping. Sleeping under the stars, getting in touch with nature and realizing that there is more out there than just ourselves and our own little world."

"Can't disagree with you there, Darlin, but there is something to be said about having a roof over your head and a bed to sleep in." Logan said gently, knowing all to well what it was like to have neither. Although he did enjoy sleeping under the stars at times, and he rather be out in nature than deal with the headache that being surrounded with all the different scents and noises that living in close quarters surrounded by a lot of people created. He wondered if Marie's opinion about camping was actually because of him in her head or from her own enjoyment.

"I use to go camping all the time with my parents before my mutation turned me into an unholy creature from hell." Rogue shrugged then wished she had kept her mouth shut by the shocked and angered expression on Logan's face, and the fierce growling in her head.

"Is that what they called you?" Logan couldn't help his growl. He had met a few of those before, and Marie was as far from a creature from hell as he was an angel from above.

Rogue shrugged again, but decided not to focus on her parents. They were in her past. The mansion and the Professor and team and her friends where her present now. She hoped Logan would be in her future for a long time to come, but wasn't letting herself get to hopeful, not just yet. "Let's not talk about them, huh? They're not the reason we came out here to talk. Come on, let go sit down." Rogue said leading Logan over to the water's edge.

Logan followed Rogue quietly, still frowning upset about what her parents had called her. He could tell, that it still hurt and upset her to think about it and them. He'd like to introduce her parents to a couple of unholy creatures from hell personally. He'd let the subject drop for now, because Marie was right; they had other more important matters right now to discuss. Sitting down beside her, he tried to think of something to say to make her feel better about herself. His lack of anything forth coming easily, showed him just how much he sucked at emotional talks. "You're not anything close to an unholy creature from hell, Marie. You're good, pure." Logan said awkwardly, feeling it was inadequate, but he was sincere. He hoped Marie could tell.

Rogue smiled touched, thankful that Logan didn't see her as anything but good. "Thanks Sugar." Giving him a soft smile, she turned to looked out over the water as she went on to tell Logan about the lake. "When I found this place it was overgrown, and unkempt. I asked the Professor if it was alright if I came here, and tried to clean it up some. That it would give me a place away from the others while still being close to mansion. You see, right after I first got out of the med lab, I kind of ran away from the mansion. I was upset and confused, and scared of hurting someone."

"Where did you go?" Logan asked concerned, upset that she had felt the need to run away. He wished he had known her then so he could have taken care of her. Part of him knew that she would have been to young for him then, but the urge to take care of her even then was strong in him.

"I didn't make it to far. I was at the train station in town when Scott and Storm found me, and brought me back. I had a hard time interacting with the other students at first. Magneto had helped Charles build and start the school, so he would sprout off all these comments in my head about Charles's foolish belief in continuing to teach the kids that humans and mutants could live in peace. I needed a place I could go to get away from everyone while I tried to deal with things, and still being close by the mansion. Charles agreed, but he insisted that I wait to go back until he had it professionally cleared. A week later this place became my haven. I come out here when I meditate or when I want to be alone. I've never brought anyone else out here before." Rogue whispered nervously. She found it both easy and hard to open up to Logan like this. There was something about Logan that made her want to open up her entire self to him, while another part of her rebelled at the thought of letting someone have that much of her, scared that she would be hurt once again.

"Thanks for letting me come. I hope you let me come here with you again." Logan was touched that she had brought him to her inner sanctuary, a place she kept just for herself. A place she felt most comfortable and at peace. She didn't have to say it, but he knew that this was a big step for her, that she was opening herself up to him, sharing a part of herself.

"You're welcome." Rogue smile relieved that Logan understood how important this place was to her and by her bringing him here, she was sharing something special with him. Rogue knew that this was the best place to tell Logan not only about his claws, but also to tell him that her nightmare had in fact actually been his. She was nervous about how he would take it, and knew that he could tell by her scent just how nervous she was.

Logan frowned confused to why Marie started suddenly smell very nervous. He started to ask her what she was thinking the exact same moment she start to speak. "Marie?"

"Logan…"

Rogue gave a small nervous giggle, while Logan smirked.

"What were going to say?" Rogue asked still smiling at him.

"I was just going to ask what you had going on in that pretty head of yours. You smell nervous."

"Oh, well I guess I am, I don't usually talk to many people about what my mutation does to me mentally, especially after I've touched someone.

"Understandable." Logan nodded, reaching in his shirt pocket for a cigar. Taking a moment to light it, and draw in a deep drag, along with his courage, before he focused back on Marie. "Can I ask you something?" Logan didn't think he could wait much more to find out about what she had showed him only minutes ago.

"About the claws, right?"

"Yeah. Are they…, did you always have them?" Logan asked uncomfortable, but intense.

"No. I've never had claws before. It looks like yours were bone before they were metal."

"Damn. I never thought… I mean I always thought that they were given to me. I never thought these things were actually a part of me." Logan let the claws out and just stared down at his hands with a disgusted glare. He had always thought that the government had been the one to turn him into an animal by giving him the claws. Realizing that he had, had the claws all along disgusted him. He had been born this way, born an freaking animal.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men. All rights belong to Marvel, Stan Lee, and whomever else hold rights. I have not nor will I receive any compensation for this story.**

Hey everyone! And look a new chapter. YEA! Boy you wouldn't believe what a struggle this chapter has been to write, but finally it's out; now I think I'll take a deep breath and relax. (Loud Sigh…) I'm so excited to give special thanks to my beta **Fiery Emerald Eyes**. This chapter would not sound or flow as nice as it now does without her much appreciated help. A second pair of eyes really do help spot those small trouble areas. Make sure to check out Fiery Emerald Eyes own story **The Tug Of War **if you haven't already, it's a great story.

I also want to give a big thanks to all you readers who have stuck it out with me this far, and made it a point to review. Your reviews help brighten up my day, and keep this story alive. You know who you are!

**Xmen4life**, I've tried responding to you by private message, but you've disabled it, so I hope you get my message here. I'm going to do my best to keep this story clean. I'll give a warning in the author's notes if anything comes up that I think should be skipped or for mature readers. So watched the A/N's. I hope you continue to enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 11

Marie reached out to take Logan's hand, knowing what he was thinking. Needing to sooth his pain she spoke softly, "You're not an animal, Logan." Just as her gloved hand touched his wrist, he recoiled from her as if she had burnt him.

The pain that shot through her at Logan's withdrawal was so intense she was positive that she had to be bleeding. She had gotten so used to the bitter fact of people flinching from her touch that it had become almost second nature. In the years since her mutation surfaced, she had painstakingly managed to push down the hope and desire of ever having someone to love her, someone not afraid of her touch. For a brief time, she had thoughtthat she had finally found itwith Logan. Now however, she wasn't so sure. Forcing air into her lungs hurt, as the tightness in her chest threatened to choke her.

Logan was too caught up in his own misery to notice the pain that he had inadvertently caused Marie. His shock and disbelief made him oblivious to anything but his own anger and pain. It was in that anger and pain that he lashed out,"You don't know what you're talking about. Look at me!" Logan snarled holding up his hand, both sets of claws shining in the sun's ray, taunting him. "I'm not human! I'm a freak! A freaking animal!" Logan snarled slamming his clawed fist into the nearest tree. His body tight, his forehead pressed against the tree, his back and chest heaving with ragged pants.

Rogue's own pain lessened at seeing Logan's agony. It was heavy in the air, as if it was a tangible force threatening to swallow them whole. Taking a step towards him, trying to find some way to calm him. To get him to realize that he wasn't what he believed, a freak, an animal. "Logan, please. I know this hard, but…"

Sensing Marie coming closer, Logan growled out, his voice a harsh warning, "Stay away from me." He was scared that in his state of mind, the animal in him would hurt the only person he could ever remember caring about. He knew there couldn't be a future with Marie now. She was too fragile, too precious. He would only destroy her. She wasn't strong enough to deal with what was inside him, what he really was. Pushing the pained words from his lips was harder than he could imagine, but he did it to keep Marie safe. "You need to go, Marie. I'll only hurt you."

Realizing Logan hadn't recoiled from her because of her skin, but because of his own fear of hurting her, she forced the lingering rejection away determined to focus on making him see that he was more than his mutation. To make him realize that he was not a freak, because if anyone knew what it was to be a freak, it was her. Knowing that her compassion and sympathy wasn't going to be able to reach Logan in his current mental frame of mind; Marie pushed those feeling down, bring her harder more imperturbable personification of Rogue to the surface.

Leaning with her back against a tree, her arms crossed over her chest, Rogue stared at Logan's back, seemingly unmoved by the upset man in front of her. "Please, you really need to get over yourself, Sugar." Rogue stated indifferent, hoping to shock Logan out of his wallowing.

She got her wish, Logan jerked around to face her. Shock, pain, and disbelief clear on his face. Logan couldn't believe that Marie, the woman he held in his arms this morning could look and sound so callous.

Rogue pushed her distress down at sounding so cold toward Logan, when all she wanted to do was wrap him in her arms, and hold him until his pain eased. Instead she cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, affecting nonchalance. "That's right you heard me. You think just because you've got those claws, a healing factor, and some extra sensitive sense that you're a freak of nature, an animal. That's a bunch of hogwash if I've ever heard any."

Logan growled coming out of his shock at Marie's words. He glared at her as he started pacing. "You don't know what you're talking about, Kid."

"Oh really, let's compare, shall we?" Rogue smirked, a cold sadistic look coming into her normally beautiful warm eyes that had Logan hesitating. A sense of dread ran down his spine, making him clench his jaw and fists.

"Let's start with your senses." Rogue stated holding up one finger on her left hand, glancing up quickly before putting her attention back on the pissed off, but leery man in front of her. "Eyesight, check. There is a Blue Jay, five branches above you with only one eye. Go ahead check for yourself." Rogue motioned with her chin upward, but never taking her eyes from Logan's face.

Logan glanced up, spotting the Blue Jay. Sure enough the bird was missing his right eye. The bird was too far away for anyone with normal vision to have noticed the missing eye.

"Your sense of smell. Check." Rogue said holding up a second finger, as well as lifting her nose slightly to take in a deep breath. "Jubilee is wearing that hideous perfume again. You can smell it on the wind all the way from the mansion." Rogue scrunched up her nose, reminding herself to tell Jubilee that stuff really was rank. Logan didn't say anything, just stared back at her hard, but the brief flare of his nostrils, and scrunching up of his nose let her know that he could smell the terrible scent too.

A third finger popped up. "Your sense of hearing. Check. Your heart sounds like it wants to beat right out of your chest, Sugar. I can hear it from all the way over here." Rogue lifted her fourth finger eyeing him unflinching. "Let's not forget your sense of touch. Check. Most people don't realize that all your senses are enhanced. They don't know just how sensitive you really are to touch. How responsive you are to a simple caress. That's why you enjoy sex so much." Rogue stated factually. "I'm sure I'll come to enjoy that one soon enough." Rogue licked her lips slowly, eyes glowing.

Logan wanted to groan as his eyes followed Rogue's tongue as it slid along her plump bottom lip. His eyes dilated with desire, but he refused to move closer to her. He still didn't trust himself around her. He still saw himself as an animal, a freak. Nothing she could say would change his mind. At least he didn't think so, until her next words.

"Well Sugar, so far we're tit for tat."

Rogue's words sent a disturbing realization through Logan. Remembering that Marie now had his mutation also, by calling himself a freak, an animal, he was calling her one too. "Marie, I'm not…" He tried to assure her, he was by no meaning calling her a freak or an animal, but she refused to let him speak.

"Oh no Sugar, I'm not done yet. I'm just getting started. Let's see where did I leave off?" Rogue said taping her chin contemplative. "Right, claws." Rogue said removing her ruined gloves, stuffing them in her back pocket before popping her bone claws. "I think they speak for themselves, don't you? So we can check them off the list. Now that leaves that wonderful healing factor of yours." Rogue said pulling up the sleeve of her left arm.

"Don't even think about it, Marie." Logan snapped, and then cursed hotly when she swiped one of her claws down the length of her arm cutting a gash from wrist to elbow. "Darn it, Marie!" Logan started for her, but she side stepped him, avoiding him.

Taking out one of her gloves, she wiped the blood away, and held up her unmarred arm, showing it to Logan. "Healing factor, Check. You think you're a freak just because you have enhanced senses, a healing factor, and claws. Well so what? Trust me Sugar; you haven't got a clue to what a freak really is." Rogue spat bitterly. "You want to know what a freak is, then take a good look. I'm a parasite, sucking the life out of anything I touch. People part like the Red Sea when I walk into a room. They're terrified of just being near me, and with good reason. One touch from me, and I can kill them. Oh, but that not all, no. Not only do I suck out their life, I take them inside my own mind, driving me crazy. Hearing them calling me a monster, a freak. Trying to get me to do things to myself, or to the ones I care about. I have nightmares that aren't mine. I relive terrors, memories that I don't want to see or know about." Rogue snapped harshly with disgust. "You think you're the ultimate mutate weapon, well you haven't seen anything yet. What do you think the government would do with a mutate that could take on any mutate power with just a slight touch, huh? You may have your claws, and yeah, they hurt like you wouldn't believe, but they're nothing compared to what I capable of. Let's not forget that I'm capable of twisting you in any shape I feel like, and if that's not enough for you," Rogue growled out holding out her hand focusing on the remains of Logan's discarded cigar, causing fire to leap up and dance around her out stretched hand. Rogue's tight smile was malicious at Logan's shock when he saw her manipulate the flames. "Then I'm sure torching what is ever in my path would convince yah. You're not a freak or an animal, Logan." Rogue declared fervently, closing her hand letting the fire die. "Trust me, when I say that I've seen an animal, you're not even close. An animal wouldn't have stepped in to save a man from getting mugged and killed by a group of gang members,or give his only coat to an old homeless man during the dead of winter. An animal wouldn't willingly give is life to a young woman after accidentally stabbing her. An animal wouldn't have felt the pain and guilt that you felt after the accident. You are a good man, Logan." Rogue assured, her voice softening, allowing herself to become more Marie again. "Sure you've got more animal instinct than any average man, but I trust those instincts. I trust you, Logan. You would never hurt me on purpose. The Wolverine in you would never hurt me. I know that in here." Rogue said pointing to her heart, then pointing to her temple. "I also know it here. I'm not scared of you or the part of you that is more animal."

"I'm not some saint, Marie. I'm not some hero." Logan sighed distressed, running his hands through his hair, then over his face emotionally worn-out. Marie's passionate speech tore at his heart, knowing she saw herself as the ultimate freak of freaks, but it also scared him. He knew she was right. If the government ever learned of what she was capable of, they would stop at nothing to get their hands on her. He swore to himself that he would never let that happen. The animal in him would tear anyone apart that tried to hurt his mate. It was Marie's belief and trust in him that weakened his ability to walk away from her. It made his heart soar, to know that she trust not only him, but the animal in him too. She not only trusted him, but she accepted him, animal and all.

"I never said you were a saint, Sugar, but you are my hero, whether you want to accept it or not. You not only saved my life, but you also accept me, skin and all. Do you know what it means to me to know that you're not scared of me? I could kill you with a simple touch if I held on long enough. I could twist you worse than Magneto, but you didn't flinch from me. You wanted me. You wanted me even knowing that I could never give you touch. Out of the two of us, I'm the freak, Logan, not you. But I'm selfish enough to want you to still want me. Please, don't push me away, again." Rogue whispered, unshed tears threatening to spill over.

Logan's heart clinched painfully, seeing and smelling the pain and tears in his Marie's eyes. He had hurt her, even when he was trying to protect her.

"Oh Baby, I'm sorry." Logan rushed out, feeling his heart crack. He grabbed Marie's covered shoulders, pulling her against his chest, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Burying his face into her hair, inhaling her delicious scent that his animal would always identify as belonging to his mate. He whimpered at feeling Marie shudder in his arms, smelling her tears more strongly. "I don't deserve you, Marie." Logan spoke softly against her ear. His own pain and insecurity in his voice, and in the way he held her clutched against him.

"I'm the one who doesn't deserve you, Sugar." Marie answered her voice shaky, but her tears were calming.

Logan pulled back just enough to look down in her face, but not letting her out of his arms. "You deserve the world, Darlin. You are prefect."

"No, I'm…"

"Now you shush, and listen to me. You're prefect. I better never hear you call yourself a freak again, do you hear me? If I do, I'll take you over my knee and spank that prefect little behind of yours." Logan warned seriously, while smoothing back her hair that he had messed up.

"The same goes for you then. You are not a freak, or an animal." Rogue declared her voice strong, despite her tears.

"I'm not a freak, but Darlin, you can't say I'm not part animal." Logan argued gently.

"There is a part of you that has animal instincts. I'm not refuting that, Sugar, but you are so much more than an animal. You are a man. A man with a good heart. You don't let the animal rule you. You use him to survive, to protect. I know what is in your heart, Sugar. I've seen it firsthand. I will not stand by, and let you think less of yourself because you have a part of you that is more in tune with nature. I will kick your butt if I have to." Rogue said glaring at him seriously.

Logan's lips twitched, pulling up in the corner. His eyes full of amusement, as well as affection and wonder at the small amazing woman in his arms. He was amazed at her strength, at her ability to cut through his bull-crap, and take him head on without fear; but more than that he was amazed at her capacity to accept and care for him. Leaning down he kissed her forehead, where her hair protected him. "I may not deserve you, but I'm darn well going to keep you." Logan said grinning down at her, kissing her head again.

"Whoever said I was going to let you get rid of me, in the first place?" Rogue asked cocking an eyebrow at him, a smirk playing on her full lips.

Logan couldn't help it, he busted out in a full laugh, hugging Marie to him once again, enjoying the feel of this amazing woman, who was all his.


End file.
